Guilty Pleasure
by wanda lensherr
Summary: What happens when Orihime turns the table on Aizen? Read to find out! crack pairing and must be over fifteen...ooc aihime as well
1. Chapter 1

A Judas Among Us

Baraggan pace back and forth. He stopped when his fraccion Vega appeared. He managed to get away from prying eyes.

"Your majesty" Vega began.

"It better be good otherwise I'll slit your throat myself''Baraggan threatens. Vega beams with pride.

"I was successful in reaching out to our person of interest" He hinted to his secretive task. Baraggan stopped in his tracks.

"You mean it went as plan?" He asked.

"Hai"Vega replied. Baraggan smiles with wickedness.

"Excellent"Baraggan purrs. He made his way to his skeletal throne. He threw his ass in it.

"Did you tell him we were interested in the young girl?" He asked. Vega nods his head.

"Your majesty why don't we order the death of Orihime as well?"Findorr reflects. Baraggan glances at him.

"Because the slutty bitch is minor when it comes to succeeding the throne. Once I've squash her ant of a husband I'll simply exile her to the deserts where she'll succumb and die on her own"Baraggan explained his twisted plan.

"What of the cuatro?"Findorr asked again. Baraggan looked annoyed.

"As of now I could care less where his loyalties lie only he better not step in the way of my succession" He stated firmly. They nod their heads.

Charlotte simply combs his long purple hair with a dainty brush. Choe praised Baraggan for the god he is. Nirgge murmur he like to have Orihime for himself. Abirama bowed to Baraggan.

"If his majesty desires the head of the cuatro then I'll be happy to deliver it" He stated. Baraggan smirk at him.

"We'll see when the time comes" He promised.

All of them looked at the library door. Lilynette could be heard yelling. Baraggan rolled his eyes.

"I'll simply have to wait a little while longer" He murmurs. Heaven knows he's waited this long.

….

''I would like to make an announcement''Aizen cleared his throat. I beam by his side.

"Orihime and I would like to throw all the expecting mothers a little baby shower"Aizen shared. Everyone dropped their forks. Kiyomi cheered in her seat. Rangiku raised her hand.

"Matsumoto we're not at school"Aizen murmurs.

"I don't have any gifts"Rangiku complained.

"Its ok hun" Gin caress her hand.

"Is it?"Baraggan snapped.

"Hey King Aizen is talking"Grimmjow snapped. I was surprise at his behavior. He quickly turned his attention to him. He places his hand on Nel's growing tummy.

"No one tells me to shut up"Baraggan began to whine.

"Well I'm telling ya. Shut up"Gin barks. Rangiku giggles at her bad boy boyfriend. Baraggan glare at him.

"That isn't necessary"Ulquiorra replied to Aizen's offer.

"Speak for yourself"Szayel hissed. Cirucci smile as she rubbed her stomach. Tia listens closely.

"It would be a sign of appreciation at least from Orihime. I'm well aware you're fine with it"Aizen murmurs. I beam by his side.

"Oh Ulqui-kun you've been a huge help to us in the past. It would be our way of repaying you" I answered. Kiyomi started flicking her food at Kukkapuro. He easily eats it.

"Kiyomi"Aizen called. She lowers her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

I went ahead and set up the baby games. The hall was decorated with periwinkle and cream colors. I even borrow some of Kiy's baby strollers. I also place some of her dolls in it despite her strong protests.

"Kiyomi leave your mother be. You have enough toys as it is"Aizen worded strongly. She ignores him and continues to clutch my leg.

"Ok the first one to do a complete lap with the baby inside the stroller is the winner" I explain the rules.

Ulquiorra and Szayel lost to Grimmjow. Szayel kept fussing over his doll's appearance as for Ulquiorra he didn't deem the race safe for his soon to be child. He was more cautious for his fake child than Grimmjow was.

"Great! Now we can start another game" I laugh along with their mates. Kiyomi wander around gathering her beloved toys.

"Is it the diaper one?"Nel asked. She looked especially giddy with the thought of feeding Grimmjow some baby food.

"Yes" I answered happily. Kiyomi was seen locking her toy chest.

"I believe we need chairs for this one"Aizen ordered the help around.

I watched as they set up the next game. Kiyomi reappeared and watch in curiosity.

"Here we go"Rangiku laughs. She picks up a random jar and waved her spoon.

"I hope it's something sweet"Gin drools. He remains sitting on the chair in front of her. Girmmjow and the others took their respectable places as well.

"Go!" I encourage them.

"Slow down Nel"Grimmjow mouth in between his feedings. He was stuck with baby carrots as for Szayel he was sampling apple sauce. Cirucci laughs while she feeds him the servings. Ulquiorra dutifully ate the spinach. Gin on the other hand was unfortunate enough to inherit peas.

As soon as it made contact with him he immediately had the gag reflex. Aizen, Kiyomi and I watched as he stood up and pushed Rangiku out of the way. He merely high tails it out.

We heard him vomit in the restroom. I imagine he had a flashback when he was dealing with Kiyomi. Starrk and Nnoitora were chuckling behind our backs.

"Hey!"Rangiku pouts. She tastes the food as well. She makes a face.

"Here you go" I offered her a napkin. I watch her spit it back out.

''It's going to be a tie between Grimmjow and Szayel"Aizen observes keenly.

"No more Nel"Grimmjow blocks her hand. She blinks her hazel eyes.

"Give it to him"Grimmjow gasps. He was trying to catch his breath from the constant swallowing.

"Yay we won"Cirucci cheered.

"Ulqui-Kun you're not supposed to chew on it''I scold him lightly. He merely looks away from Tia and did so.

"I can't help it Onna"He reply after he swallowed.

"Ya are a bunch of losers"Baraggan sighs. He smacks his head with his palm.

Gin made reappearance. Of course he was clutching his stomach.

"Sorry baby"Rangiku coo at him. She kisses his cheek.

"Can I have some?"Kiyomi asked in the background. She tugs on Szayel's shirt.

"Sorry kitten but I ate it all" He laughs.

"Kiyomi"Aizen watched her closely. She releases Szayel and made her way over to him.

"We're going to play bingo" I cheerily whipped it out.

I hand them out. Kiyomi helped me in passing out the prizes as well. Aizen sat next to Tousen and pose.

"So what do we win?"Lilynette asked me.

"Diapers" I gesture Cirucci. She was hugging them closely.

"Hey Starrk you like the ones that light up right? I will win those for you"Lilynette teases him. He merely rolls his eyes.

"I will aim for the pacifier" He mocks under his breath. I left the first and second and third prizes alone.

"Do we seriously have to play?"Baraggan whine. Aizen shot him a look.

"Yes"Aizen ordered. Baraggan made a face.

"Kiyomi will help me in calling them out" I gesture the items on my list.

"Yes I will" She beams happily by my side.

It was safe to say that Aizen won that round. He went ahead and contributes his gift to Ulquiorra. As for Baraggan he too won. It was the second round when he announces it dully. I encourage him to continue playing but he insisted that he bow out. He randomly shoves the gift in Matsumoto's arms.

"Sweet"Gin exclaimed.

"Er, I am not expecting so I'll give it to …"She hands it to Neliel.

We continue to play different games before I decided it was chow time. I went as far as setting up multiple dishes for them to enjoy.

''Can I have all the candy?"Kiyomi asked wide eye.

"No Kiyomi"Aizen sighs.

Lilynette can be seen in the background along with WonderWeiss. They were smuggling some out.

"You can have two each''I enlighten her. She does so.

After the meals we resume more play dates. I had a ton of games that I wish to share with them. It was close to midnight when we finally stop. Aizen and I said goodbye to each of the expecting couple before tidying up.

"Did you have fun Kiyomi?"I asked the sleepy child. She merely smiles at me and nods. I carry her upstairs and place her in bed.

"That's good"Aizen murmur softly. We said good bye to her and left.

"Well I'm glad that's over''Aizen sigh. He kissed me on the lips.

"You were a wonderful hostess" He praised me.

"Thanks although I couldn't have done it on my own" I laugh lightly.

We walked arm in arm to our room where we remain.


End file.
